Miyuu Shiawasene
'Details:' Shiawasene Miyuu is a character created by http//: www.hinatarose.deviantart.com (HinataRose HinataMizukage in youtube, AnnieElite) or Arletty Annie Ramos Cervantes being the "seiyū" of this, was born on February 26, 2009, the date Release is July 10, 2011. She has two original songs, two models (MMD) and (project diva) and three voicebanks, among them a Soft append. Its name means (幸せ 音 みゆう: Shiawasene / sound happy Miyuu / gentle, pleasant). Her image is related to a blackberry tart, as her suit and hair give a small object to this characterization. 'Personality:' Shiawasene Miyuu is an optimistic girl, kind, helpful and cheerful UTAUloid She is married with Kiyoshi Yamine which make up a small group called yamine Family / Marriage Yamine, hates it when a girl is hinted to her husband, when another woman approaches him too much, use your kitchen knife to threaten him. 'Details:' Model: M-20.000 Hair Colo'''r: copper '''Eye color: hazel Release date: July 10 Age: 19 years Favorite Color: Purple Favorite food: tart blackberry and red meat with potatoes Height: 1.62 m Weight: 68 kg Nationality/Race: Mexican/japanese Likes: The quiet (alluding to the name of Kiyoshi, meaning quiet, for that reason enjoys being with), cook and sing with joy and heart. Hates: Perverts, sing to the force, and some girl touch Kiyoshi Personal Object: blackberry tart / Kitchen knife (sometimes) Quote: "I am happy to work with you" Miyuu can sing in Japanese (hiragana and kana), Korean and Spanish, the latter two only in reading "kana" his voicebank if configured properly, in a voice range C4. Resamplers to optimize voice: Fresampler (soft append) 'Appearance:' Her hair is coppery brown, straight and long, hazel eyes, fair complexion, usually takes her hair down. Her uniform is a white blouse with purple edges and a speaker shaped wings, like her headphones, her gray pleated skirt, with details in highlights, edged in purple. and their sleeves are diamond shaped (tip end is larger than the first) with a synthesizer aquamarine. 'Permissions and restrictions:' Shiawasene Yamine Miyuu and Kiyoshi were created by (Hinatarose, AnnieElite, ArlettyAnnie Hinatamizukage) ©. So please do not say they're yours. Pitchees or will not change the tone of voice! people who have their own utau like me! JOINING work very hard for a voicebank, make your own with your own voice!. You can use this voice bank, provided they do not break any rules UTAU program synthesizer created by Ameya / AyameP, not to do any content that may harm or offend others, or the contents hatred towards any group. The pictures, voices, and items belonging to the creator (Hinatarose, AnnieElite, ArlettyAnnie Hinatamizukage) ©, not allowed to plagiarize, copy any of them, you can create your own work. Contact If you have questions or irregularities, apply to the following accounts: *Official Page Project: http://shiawasene-project.jimdo.com/ *Official Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/HinataMizukage *Deviant: http://hinatarose.deviantart.com/ Commercial Use Shiawasene Miyuu and Yamine Kiyoshi's voicebanks and official artwork may NOT be used '''in commercially in any way. '''Please contact the creator in '''hinata_mizukage@hotmail.com '''by any malfunction or irregularity Category:UTAUloids Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from Mexico Category:Spanish-speaking UTAUs Category:Hiragana Alias Category:Romaji Voicebank Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:Mezzo-Soprano Voicebanks Category:Bilingual UTAUloids Category:Mexican